Controlling devices, for example remote controls, for use in issuing commands to entertainment and other appliances, and the features and functionality provided by such controlling devices are well known in the art. Such controlling devices may be universal, that is, capable of controlling multiple appliance types of different manufacture; unified, that is, capable of controlling multiple appliance types of the same manufacture; or dedicated, that is, capable only of controlling a single appliance of a specific manufacture. Descriptions of such controlling devices may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,810, 5,455,570, 7,046,185, or 7,154,428. The majority of such devices are hand held and battery powered. It is advantageous to maximize battery life in these devices in order to reduce the expense, inconvenience and environmental impact associated with periodic replacement of disposable batteries, or, in the case of rechargeable devices, to improve operational time between rechargings. To this end, various technical advances in battery chemistry, semiconductor technology, transmission protocol design, etc. have been adopted by the designers and manufacturers of such controlling devices.